


A Fortnight with the King

by CastielsHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Courtly Love, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, King Castiel (Supernatural), Knights - Freeform, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Castiel takes in the refugee omega princes Dean and Samuel with the promise that Prince Dean will be his mate and consort.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 56
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this so I can decide whether to continue this. It's an idea that's been nagging at me.

King Castiel walked into the throne room to the sound of trumpets. He couldn't help rolling his eyes at all the nobles standing around and gawking. He found them all ignorant and annoying. None of them cared about him or the kingdom. The nobles only thought of what they could gain from cozying up to him.

His cousin, Lord Gabriel, stood next to his throne, awaiting him. Gabriel was one of the few people Castiel trusted explicitly. Gabriel was addressing the assembled nobles, giving a summary of what the days agenda at court was. King Castiel barely paid attention to the fellow alpha because court was usually quite boring for the alpha king.

Castiel was brought out of his musings by Gabriel loudly clearing his throat. "My king, I present to you the omega princes Dean and Samuel of the Kingdom of Lawrence. They are here seeking asylum. Their father was killed in a coup just a few days ago. Their bodyguard, Sir Singer was able to smuggle them out of the city before they could be captured. Do you wish to grant them asylum?" Gabriel asked loud enough for the entire room to hear.

Castiel stood and took in the bowing omega princes. The younger of the two was lanky, with long hair and skittishly refused to look at the king. Castiel moved on to the older of the two. This omega, though bowing, looked the king dead in the eyes. There was strength there and defiance. Castiel found that and the enchanting green eyes of this omega, attractive. Next he scented the omega and found himself swaying slightly. This omega's aroma was intoxicating.

Castiel returned to his throne and then spoke loud enough for all to hear, "I will grant these princes asylum in my kingdom with one condition. The oldest, Prince…?" Castiel looked at Gabriel for the name.

"Dean" Gabriel proclaimed, watching the king curiously.

"Yes… Prince Dean. I'll take you both under my protection if Prince Dean agrees to become my mate and consort." Castiel announced with a grin on his face.

There were gasps and whispers from the assembled nobles. They were probably upset that they would no longer be able to thrust their omegas at him hoping for favors.

"Prince Dean, what do you say to the king's proposal?" Gabriel said considering the omega with a critical eye.

Dean did not look at Gabriel. The omega kept his eyes on the alpha king. The omega chewed his bottom lip as he seemed to be deep in thought. Castiel thought it a sin for the omega to look so inviting or to injure such luscious kissable lips. Prince Dean then turned to Prince Samuel who simply nodded at the older omega.

"I accept the king's proposal." Prince Dean said in a deep voice that made King Castiel's spine tingle.

"I want the ceremony set for no more than a fortnight from now. Prince Dean and Prince Samuel will be given rooms in the royal wing befitting of their status. Dean will dine with me at breakfast and supper, so we might become more acquainted before we mate." Castiel declared. The alpha couldn't wait to find out all his future mate's quirks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it continues. Enjoy.

Prince Sam and Dean were silent as they were shown to their accommodations. They each had a small leather bag that held the few possessions they were able to grab as they escaped. Lord Gabriel had ensured them that King Castiel would provide for all of their needs. The omega princes had just nodded at this proclamation.

When the door to their chambers was closed and they were alone, they finally broke their silence. "Do you think we are safe here?" Sam asked his older brother.

"We are safer here than in Lawrence. Azazel wanted me dead and for you to be his mate. Neither of those scenarios would be pleasurable for either of us. You would have rather been dead than mated to that yellow-eyed demon." Dean stated bluntly.

"I know that Dean but is Castiel just as dangerous? I mean, you're going to mate him." Sam clarified.

"We don't really have a choice but to trust him. We have no one else to turn to. If we were to be taken by Azazel's knights, we would pray for death. What I've heard of King Castiel, has been encouraging." Prince Dean said, trying to comfort his little brother.

"You're going to be his mate. Are you sure encouraging is good enough?" Sam prodded.

"It'll have to be I guess. I need you safe and taken care of. This is the price."

"Dean…" Sam said, guilt all over his face.

"Enough Samuel! Let's make ourselves presentable for a new king." Dean groused.

"How are you supposed to do that? We only have the clothes on our backs." Sam asked.

Dean walked to the door and pulled the rope that was attached to a bell in the servants quarters. In a matter of minutes there was a knock at the door. "Enter." Dean called out. In walked a petite red headed female omega servant.

"I'm your omega maid, Charlie. What can I get for you Prince Dean and Prince Samuel?" she said with a quick curtsy.

"Thank you Charlie. In private, just call us Sam and Dean and curtsies are not necessary. We need clothing that is adequate to be in the presence of the King Castiel. We only have the clothes we are wearing." Dean informed the maid.

"Arrangements have been made for this. King Castiel is having the Royal Dresser bring garments to be fitted for you. May I suggest a bath before he arrives and then refreshments while you wait?" Charlie said smiling.

"That sounds lovely. Thank you Charlie." Sam spoke up for the first time.

The bath turned out to be just what they needed. They were now relaxed, cuts and scrapes tended to, and drink and food in their bellies. They hadn't felt this human since before their father was overthrown by Azazel. King John always felt the slimy nobleman had played a part in their mother, Queen Mary's, death. It was believed, Azazel had hoped Queen Mary's death would weaken King John. It had but not as much as the slimy bastard had hoped. It would take almost another twenty years to get enough support to completely overthrow King John in the coup.

Dean had not cried yet over his father's death. It was a luxury he couldn't afford right now. Later he'd mourn the father John was before Mary died. The man John had been recently, Dean couldn't bring himself to mourn.

They were soon joined by a short male beta, Charlie introduced as Crowley. This Crowley was the Royal Dresser. He was a haughty and sarcastic man whom Dean couldn't decide if he loved or hated. Soon they were both dressed better than they'd ever been in their entire lives. 

It was then that they were summoned to dinner with King Castiel and a few nobles. Dean took a moment to put his game face on. He was sure he was going to need it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cousin, have you lost your senses? You've never once showed any true interest in taking a mate. There was that one time, I thought Lady Meg had caught your eye but nothing ever came of it. Explain to me what you see in this omega prince." Gabriel insisted.

"I don't really owe you an explanation. I will say, I find his scent intoxicating. There is life and defiance in those gorgeous green eyes. I've never wanted a mild mannered mate to start. Meg had been a contender for my affection, due to her feistiness. My tastes run more to male omegas though. Meg wasn't pure either which made her an unacceptable match." King Castiel explained, while his alpha manservant dressed him in evening wear for dinner.

"Dean might end up more than you can handle. He is unlikely to submit in any way. What will you do if he challenges you in public?" Gabriel queried.

Castiel grinned picturing such a scenario. "At least court will no longer be boring for me."

"It could undermine your authority." Gabriel warned.

"Unlikely. I have my nobles on a short leash. Having a strong mate, I think, can only benefit me. Let's see how tonight goes and then go from there. Calm yourself. If your antics haven't ruined me, nothing will." the king said with a smirk.

Gabriel gave the king a scathing look. Gabriel did better at behaving in public now. Still after a little too much wine, he could revert to his old careless ways. King Castiel merely laughed at Gabriel's expression as he continued dressing.

××××××××××××××××

When King Castiel entered the grand dining hall, all were already there and seated, waiting. They rose when the trumpets sounded, announcing the king's arrival. All stood in respect, as the King entered, as was required of them. Prince Dean had been seated to the right of Castiel's place, as the King had requested. Prince Samuel sat next to his older brother, back straight and proud. Gabriel, who normally sat at Castiel's right, was moved to the left.

The first thing the king noticed was what an excellent job Crowley had done dressing his intended and his brother. The Royal Dresser had picked clothing for them in the latest and most opulent style. He'd also chosen colors that brought out their eyes and complemented their skin tone. Dean was such a beautiful omega that he barely noticed anything else in the room.

Before Castiel took his seat, he took Prince Dean's hand and placed a chaste kiss upon it. The omega seemed startled by the gesture but seemed to remember himself quickly by giving a slight bow to the King. Dean watched him intently as he acknowledged everyone else and took his seat. Once the king was seated, the rest of the party sat. 

There was an awkward silence in the room. For the first time Castiel didn't know how to remedy it. The alpha king noticed Dean eyeing the whole roasted hog on the table with an apple in its mouth, with distaste. "Are you a vegetarian?" Castiel asked his intended omega with concern in his voice.

"No. I just find it unappetizing when my food can look upon me. We do not serve meat in my kingdom with the head attached, not even fish. Sorry my former kingdom." Dean corrected himself.

"I'm sorry. I'll speak to the cooks about their presentation. I want you to feel at home here. One day I hope you will be able to call your old kingdom yours again." King Castiel said gently.

"Whatever do you mean?" Dean questioned.

"You will be my king consort. I see that as grounds to raise a force to take the kingdom of Lawrence back in your name. It is rightfully yours and will be again one day if I have my way." Castiel declared for all to hear.

"Why would you do such a thing? It could cost you so much to wage such a campaign." Dean questioned. Some would think that the omega's questioning of the king's motives impertinent. Castiel saw it for what it was… intelligence.

"It could but I will avenge the wrongs done to my mate. You are going to be my mate in fourteen days. Your sorrows are mine. I will get justice for you, I swear it." Castiel didn't know what was coming over him. His alpha seemed to be already bonding to the omega. 

"Azazel is a vile alpha. Lawrence shares a border with your kingdom. It could be detrimental to your own kingdom, if you allow him to continue." Dean smartly added.

"That's a wise point Dean. A point none of my own advisors have had the intelligence to bring forth." Castiel said looking around the room at the nobles assembled. They all looked properly chided.

"Have I spoken out of turn?" Dean asked with not a bit of guilt. Castiel found that intriguing and attractive.

"No Dean. You have done me an honor." Castiel declared. Prince Dean considered him for a long moment. Castiel felt caught like a rabbit in the gaze of a wolf. Then the omega granted him a slight smile. The king felt glee at the small gesture. It warmed him to know he was gaining some ground with the omega.


	4. Chapter 4

When dinner was over and Sam and Dean were finally alone in their chambers, Dean allowed himself to take a deep breath. This court was nothing like anything Dean had known before. He had yet to decide whether this was to their benefit yet. Dean needed to be cautious.

"Castiel is not like our father." Sam stated boldly.

"No he is not. Father would have punished me for my boldness in the presence of alphas." Dean said as he unbuttoned his cuffs. Charlie had offered to assist them in readying for bed. They had declined. She had left them with clean night gowns of beautiful silk to wear and two basins of hot water to freshen up with.

"He seems to value intelligent omegas. Do you think he would allow me to attend university? Father, as you know, forbid me even to speak of such a thing." Sam said aggrieved.

"I think it's possible. It's too early to truly know his intentions yet. We need to be careful how much we ask for. In two weeks when I am married and mated to the king, we'll have a stronger standing." Dean reasoned.

"Do you think you might grow to have feelings for him?" Sam queried.

"Maybe. I have a tenuous respect for him already and we haven't been here twenty four hours yet." Dean said honestly. Castiel had impressed him at dinner. His mind however wouldn't let go of the paranoia that it all might be for show.

"Are we going to bed this early?" Sam said, pulling on his nightgown and robe.

"No, Bobby is supposed to come see us. He promised." Dean countered.

"Are they going to allow him to stay?" Sam said, sounding worried.

"Castiel promised he was going to be made part of our personal guard. We won't know for sure until we speak to Bobby." Dean reasoned.

"I suppose." Sam said, taking a seat on a plush sofa.

Only a few moments later there was a forceful knock on their door. "Enter." Dean called out making sure his robes were secure. The surly knight, Sir Singer, entered with purpose in his strides.

"Nice rooms. This is much nicer than that cramped apartment your father made you two share." Bobby said as a way of greeting.

"King Castiel has been generous." Sam replied.

Bobby fixed Dean with a stern look. "Boy are you sure you want to mate this king? I mean he's lavished you with expensive things but will that make you happy in the long run?"

"You are aware that I care little for finery. It's nice but not needed. I am more concerned with the security that King Castiel can provide. He's already considering going after Azazel in my honor." Dean sounded like he was defending the alpha.

"He definitely has the resources to accomplish that. Well boys, I'm headed to bed. I'm joining your guard at first light. Night idjits!" Bobby said, exiting quickly. Bobby had protected them since they could walk. He had been a father figure to them, when John had failed.

There were two separate bedrooms in the chambers they were given. When it was time for bed, the two omega princes crawled into one bed together. Dean held Sam as the younger omega wept until he fell asleep. Dean was awake for quite some time, watching the fire in the hearth burn down to embers. He pondered the best and worst case scenarios for his and Sam's futures.

Dean's last thought before he allowed himself to sleep was just how handsome King Castiel was. Also, how pleasing the alpha's scent was to him. Most alphas' scent made Dean nauseous. Castiel's was comforting. Like the warm soothing aroma of home.

********

Castiel retired to his room after a quick audience with a few of his nobles. When his manservant left after readying him for bed, Castiel found his mind occupied with thoughts of Prince Dean. He wondered if the omega liked to ride horses. Maybe he should send Gabriel to find a horse with a good pedigree for his future mate. Would Dean Like to go hunting with him? Dean would look so handsome, flush with adrenaline in the heat of a hunt. He should have Crowley fit him with a handsome riding suit. He'd talk to Dean about it at breakfast, was the last thing the king thought before faking to sleep.

********

Gabriel was up late dispatching orders for troops to double their guard on the border with Lawrence. He also put orders out to start preparing their forces to invade Lawrence when it was time. Castiel had been quite clear with him and the nobles at their late night meeting. The king was smitten with Prince Dean and would stop at nothing to get Lawrence back for his intended mate.

Gabriel knew they had the resources to pull it off. He was just worried that there might be unforeseen circumstances for these actions. They needed to be prepared for whatever came their way.

Preparations for Dean and Castiel's marriage ceremony were well underway as well. It was going to be a grand event that would be the talked about in the Kingdom of Terra for years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the process of moving during this pandemic. Hopefully all goes well and I can get back to updating on a more regular basis. I will be living on my own for the first time in over a decade. This could either be really good for me or really bad. Only time will tell.

The next morning, Dean and Sam are awoken by Charlie, who has hot baths waiting for both of them. When the omegas emerge clean, they find brand new morning suits laid out for both of them. They dress quickly and head down for breakfast with the king. 

While walking to the morning dining room, Dean allows himself to take in the Palace of Terra. It is beautiful, there is no doubt. It has been done in light, soothing colors. The Palace of Lawrence, Dean had always thought was gaudy and overly masculine. There are no taxidermied heads of exotic animals along these halls, thank the gods! The Palace of Terra has well painted portraits of the ancestors adorning its halls. There are also many landscapes dispersed as well. Many beautiful statues stand in alcoves, seeming to silently observe them. Everything is expensive but still in good taste. Dean can’t wait to take the time to inspect each item closer. Dean takes a moment to look at his brother and can’t help but grin at Sam’s expression. Sam looks to be excited to do much the same. 

The aroma wafting from the morning dining room, makes Dean’s stomach growl audibly. Sam looks at Dean and laughs. “Hungry Dean?” the younger omega says with a chuckle.

“Yes. Very apparently.” Dean responds as they make their entrance.

There is a fire raging in the large fireplace situated right behind King Castiel’s seat. The older omega takes a moment to admire the ornate screens that stand in front of the grate to protect from stray embers. The screens feature angels in flight mid battle with a slew of nasty looking demons. 

Dean is brought out of his trance when he and Sam are escorted to sit at the right of Castiel, as they were the night before. Castiel is already seated and talking to Lord Gabriel. The moment Dean takes his seat, the king’s attention immediately turns to the omega.

“Did you sleep well, my Dean?” Castiel asks with complete sincerity.

“Yes, my king. Sam and I are thankful for your hospitality.” Dean says nervously since all the nobles are watching him so closely. He feels like a bug under a magnifying glass. He imagines every eye on him like the blazing heat of the sun.

“Pay no attention to them. They are just distracted by your beauty and strength. As am I. You need not address me so formally either. I long to hear you say my given name, my Dean.” King Castiel said smiling warmly at the omega.

“Of course, Castiel, if it pleases you. I find formality trifling, especially if we are to wed and mate. My father’s court was always so stifling with its rules. I find the court of Terra, so far, much more to my liking.” Dean responds carefully.

“Are your accommodations to your liking? Is there anything you need?” Castiel implores.

“It is better than anything we’ve ever had. The best lodgings were always held for alpha nobles in our birth kingdom. We are overwhelmed by your generosity.” Dean felt he needed to be open and honest with this man, who was to be his mate.

“You were the only offspring of the king. Are you telling me you were forsaken for others who were of lower birth?” Castiel asks, seeming appalled at the idea of it.

“We were only omegas and of little importance. we were forbidden to be educated beyond the minimal. We were to be seen and not heard.” Dean responds sounding forlorn. The older omega was always yearning for the attention and acceptance of his alpha father. He never got it.

“Those are ridiculous notions. Do you desire more education? I can make that happen for you and Sam.” Castiel says gently, taking the older omega’s hand into his.

“Not for me. I never felt I was smart enough to continue my education. Sam though yearns to attend university but my father forbade even talking of that.” Dean says glancing at Sam who is visibly vibrating with excitement at the idea of being allowed to further his education.

“Dean in the little time that I have known you, it has been apparent to me that you are quite intelligent and intuitive. It is my wish that the Royal Tutor, Sir Missouri Mosley attend to both of your educational needs. She was mine when I was growing up. Sam, you will go to university, if that is what you desire. Dean you may further your education as it pleases you and in any direction you want. I want you both to be happy and fulfilled here.” Castiel says regarding both the omega princes.

Dean is speechless but Sam is not. “Thank you, sire. I’m excited and thankful to you for this opportunity.”

Castiel smiles. “You are most welcome.” the king says looking at Sam before turning back to Dean. “Dean, do you ride?”

“Adequately. Sam however is a terror on a horse.” Dean says laughing.

“Dean! You’re embarrassing me.” Sam mumbles, visibly flushing bright red.

“Sammy, I’ll never forget Sir Singer hitting the deck when you stampeded your horse through the courtyard. Poor Becky, the milkmaid, had to jump into the fountain to avoid being trampled. I think that was the day she finally got over the crush she harbored for you.” Dean said gleefully.

“Well, Dean can’t be trusted in a kitchen. He tried to bake a pie once and nearly burned down an entire wing of the palace.” Sam says in retaliation.

“Stop being a bitch!” Dean exclaims, giving his brother a murderous look.

“Well you need to stop being a jerk!” Sam yells, nearly overturning his drinking cup in his outrage.

“Language!” Gabriel admonishes which is comical. Gabriel once went on a five minute tirade in front of a group of visiting dignitaries that had much more colorful and vile language.

All goes silent as they turn to the king for his reaction. The alpha is quiet for a moment before he breaks out laughing heartily. “I was right. Court is going to be so much more entertaining with you two here.”

“I’m sorry.” Dean says, sounding very uncertain.

“Don’t be. I’m going to have Gabriel begin looking for a suitable horse for you. Is there anything you would prefer?” the king asks.

“I’ve always wanted a black mare.” Dean replies honestly.

“Gabriel?” Castiel says looking questioningly at his cousin.

“Noted and doable.” Gabriel responds while making a notation in a small leather bound notebook, he seemed to pull from thin air.

“Good. Today I have court business to attend to but I would love to take a walk in the gardens with you before dinner, Dean.” King Castiel says hopeful.

“Sounds nice. I would love to.” Dean says graciously.

“Excellent. I must go now. Have a lovely day, my Dean.”

“Thank you, Castiel.” Dean responds with a genuine smile and warmth slowly growing inside of him for the king.


	6. Chapter 6

Sir Singer was waiting at the door of the morning dining room to escort the prince’s back to their accommodations. Sir Singer stayed quiet and professional up until the doors of the prince’s apartments were closed behind them. “You sure have the king wrapped around your finger, Dean?” Bobby said questioningly.

“I know. I don’t understand why.” Dean uttered self deprecating. Dean had little to no self esteem due to how his father and their old court had treated him.

“Don’t do that. You are a prince and above that a genuine good person.” Bobby declared making Dean smile. Bobby never made him feel like just an omega.

“He’s going to let me go to university. I am so excited! If you weren’t betrothed to him, I might mate him.” Sam decreed.

“Not in your life, bitch!” Dean said harshly. His eyes flashing gold momentarily.

“Well… well… I think King Castiel is not the only one feeling possessive.” Bobby chuckles as he exits the apartments to stand guard at the door.

“Sorry Sammy. I don’t know what came over me.” Dean apologizes.

“I do. You’re omega is compatible with Castiel. You’re already starting to form the beginnings of a bond with him. Once you’re mated your bond will be profound. Maybe even to the degree of a true mates’ bond.” Sam says taking a seat at the writing desk and picking up a quill.

“Who are you writing to?” Dean asks as he plops down on the sofa and stares out the window.

“I am writing to Eileen to let her know we are safe.” Sam reponds not taking his attention away from his letter.

Eileen was the beta daughter of one of the country gentry. She had been deaf since she was an enfant. Luckily she was low enough that she would go unnoticed by Azazel’s goons. Sam had been sweet on her for a few years. “Don’t write our location. You need to be as general as possible just in case the letter is intercepted.” Dean reminds Sam.

“I know. What little detail I include, will be in code. No worries Dean. I’m not a kid anymore.” Sam complained.

“I am aware but it never hurts for a big brother to look out for his kid brother.” Dean countered before laying down on the couch and falling asleep.

When Dean awoke the sun was almost at its zenith. He’d never been this slothful. He supposed it had a great deal to do with the fact that he felt safe. He was confident that Castiel would never allow anything to happen to him if it was within his power. Castiel was everything an alpha ought to be. Dean didn’t dare voice any of these thoughts out loud. He was afraid if he did, it would all come crumbling down around him. Sam was going to be taken care of and allowed to follow his dreams. Dean was going to have a mate that cherished him. It was right out of a fairytale. Dean had to keep reminding himself that fairy tales aren't true. Real life was harsh and cruel with alphas like Azazel in it.

Dean’s scans the room for the source of what woke him. He must have just missed the maid because there is a lunch tray sitting on the table. It’s an assemblage of cold meats, cheeses, and crackers. There is a bottle of light wine as well. Sam is already digging in so Dean hurries to join before the giant moose eats it all and he doesn’t get any. It's an absurd notion. He’s sure Charlie would bring more but Dean would never be able to bring himself to ask. Be seen not heard. Don’t make yourself a bother to others. These lessons were instilled in Dean in his old kingdom from an early age and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to abandon them so easily and quickly.

They’d just finished with their lunch when there is a knock at the door and Bobby steps in. “A Sir Mosely is waiting to meet with you two. Should I send her in?”

Dean simply nods. In walks an older alpha lady with kind and bright eyes. “Prince Dean…. Prince Sam… King Castiel has sent me to help and advise you on your education. Sweetie you look a little scared.” Sir Mosely says looking at Dean.

“You can help Sam. I’m not smart enough to take up your time.” Dean says trying to back out of the room.

“Stay right there.” Missouri orders. “Dean, If I hear you say something like that again I’m going to hit you with a wooden spoon. Let me be the judge of your intelligence because I think you are being too hard on yourself.” She says forceful but kindly.

For two hours she accesses both of them. She declares Sam will be able to attend university after a year of tutoring. She finds out Dean likes to work with his hands and decides to see about finding a craftsman to apprentice him too. Dean is excited and nervous all at the same time.

Dean is sitting and pondering when Bobby is all of a sudden standing right in front of him, scaring him half to death. “I’m to take you down to the gardens. The king is waiting to take that walk with you. Are you alright son? You look spooked.”

“Yeah. Just lost in thought. I’m ready to go.” Dean responds. He gets up and follows Bobby but he’s still kind of lost in his head. He nearly runs into a door before Bobby can get it open for him. The knight just shakes his head at Dean and mutters “Idgit.” under his breath.

The garden is beautiful and expansive. Dean had only seen glimpses but he was overwhelmed by their grandeur and size now. Castiel is waiting just inside a hedge on a white bench. When Dean approaches he goes to bow to the king but Castiel jumps up, taking the omega’s hand. “None of that, my Dean. You are my equal and you will never bow to me. Please walk with me and tell me about your day.” Castiel insists with a smile.

They start their walk as I flock geese play in the large fountain and a peacock sends out its strange call from somewhere deep within the hedge maze.


End file.
